Questioning Maddyfae, Phineas, Ferb, and Anyone Else You Can Think Of!
Beware of sarcasm, fake coughing, and breaking of the fourth wall in this Q&A. Maddyfae: Come one, come all! As we start.... Questioning Maddyfae, Phineas, Ferb, and Anyone Else You Can Think Of! (Music starts and audience claps, as Maddyfae walks to the stage) Maddyfae: Here, you can ask questions to me or any of the *cough*kidnapped*cough* characters!! (More clapping!!) Maddyfae: Introducing Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher! (Phineas and Ferb are forced on to stage) Phineas: So, WHY did you KIDNAP us? Maddyfae: Only me and other users may ask questions. Phineas: Yea, right... Maddyfae: Anyways, after our RUDE interruption, here are Baljeet, Buford, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls!!! (All of them are forced onto stage) Isabella: Well, girls it looks like we got our kidnapping patch... Maddyfae: Sarcasm is not needed here. Isabella: But there is one... Maddyfae: You guys think of everything.... Isabella: Yes, yes we do. Buford: Buford hungry! Give food! Maddyfae: No. Anyways, here are Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, and any other teen or kid characters I didn't feel like listing!! Candace: PHINEAS!!!! WHY are we here? Somehow this is YOUR fault! Phineas: Well... I was kind of creeped out that we were kidnapped at first, but I'm enjoying myself now... Candace: You are SO busted! I'm telling Mom! (starts to leave) Maddyfae: I wouldn't try to leave if I were you. Every exit is blocked by security guards and I only hire the best. Candace: Fine! Then I'm CALLING Mom! Maddyfae: There's no cell signal in here... (evil face) Candace: ....I hate you. Madddyfae: Right... Now here is Perry, Pinky, Patty (Wow, that is a LOT of P's...), and Jenna!! Phineas: Oh, there you are Perry! Isabella: Oh, there you are Pinky and Patty! Maddyfae: *cough cough* Anyways... So here's how it works.... YOU (the users) ask questions to me or anyone you'd like (you can ask Elmo a question if you want... Just remember this IS Phineas and Ferb Fanon)! Phineas: What's that? Maddyfae: A website full of characters and stories based off your lives. Phineas: ...That's creepy... Baljeet: Did that NERD create that?! Buford: *cough* Irving: I'm right here you know! Baljeet: Right... Background type. Maddyfae: ANYWAYS! First, no he didn't create it! SuperFlash did. Phineas: Who's that? Maddyfae: A person! So.... As I was saying... You ask questions to anyone and honestly I don't care who. Also it could be for all of them, but I'll choose who'll answer or not... You can ask anything! It could be "What's your favorite color?" or "If the whole world was going to end and you could only save one person who would it be and why?", honestly I don't care. So just write the questions on this page's talkpage or my talkpage. Well, that's about it.... See you guys again when we start getting some questions! Ferb: We'll be waiting. Everyone: .... Maddyfae: Well, it looks like we got our first question!! Candace: Woo. Maddyfae: *annoyingly sighs* Really Candace? So, the question was from Scubadave! It is what is your favorite book? Well, mine is definitely the Harry Potter series... I love a lot of other ones too (see them here.), but HP is the best.... Anyways... Everyone else? Phineas: The Builder's Guide to Everything That Involves Building. Maddyfae: Umm... Ok... Ferb: That book I sometimes read underneath the tree in our backyard. Isabella: I like fantasy/romance novels. Maddyfae: *cough*figures*cough* Baljeet: I like many books! There's the Encyclopedia of Pythagoream's Theorem (17 volumes!), 10 year old's Guide to Calculus, Being a Nerd, Guide to- (Buford pushes Baljeet) Buford: I had to make him stop; he was killing me with all those nerdy words! And anyways, I don't read. Candace: I don't really either... Irving: I like The Idiot's Guide to Being a Stalker! Maddyfae: They have a book on that...? Well, I hope you don't mind, Scubadave if that's all who answered! Well, thanks for the question! Buford: I hated it. Maddyfae: Whatever. We'll be right back (maybe) to answer the next question! Maddyfae: So the question is from TotalDramaRox97. Our question is "What's the worst thing that's ever happened to you?" Hm. Well, my life hasn't been pretty good, no one in my family has died, so I guess the day I got my first (and only) B on a report card.... Buford: *cough*NERD!*cough* Maddyfae: Yep. Anyone else? (cricket chirps) Maddyfae: Well, I guess no one else has a really good answer to this, TDR97, sorry! We'll be back soon to answer the next question! :D Maddyfae: Well, this isn't exactly right back, but... Here's our next question from Chiyumi! It is, "If you could record a movie, what would be the plot?" Grrr..... What's up with these long questions? Anyways... It'd be pretty darn awesome for one thing (Cause I recorded it) and it'd have action and fantasy and there might be some deaths, but hey, that's a movie! :D Isabella: *sighs happily* Mine would feature a young, Jewish heroine, who lives in a wonderful fantasy world, with unicorns, and ends up in the end, ends with her true love, a cute, red-haired boy and they ride off on a unicorn into the sunset.... *sighs again* Phineas: Cool! Maddyfae: Could you be ANYMORE oblivious?! Phineas: Huh? Maddyfae: Nothing.... Phineas: Ok.... My movie would be.... It's hard because me and Ferb have already done so much! Maybe a movie of our summer! :D Ferb: *gives thumbs up* Baljeet: Mine would have math! Maddyfae: Right. Buford: In mine I'd be a pretty woodland pixie, who- Maddyfae: I think we've heard enough of that... Well we're gonna stop answering before anything else weird happens! (Or before he answers...) Random Extra: Aw, I never get to do anything! Maddyfae: That's what you get for being an extra. You don't even have a name, what do you expect? R.E.: Sure, I do. Man, this is the most of lines I've ever said! Maddyfae: There's a reason for that... So you're gonna stop talking now, K? (Don't answer that, it requires talking) Wow, we're getting off topic... Candace: Um, yeah. Maddyfae: Shut up. (Angry faces and booing from Candace lovers) Maddyfae: What?! I'll said was to shut up! I say that to everyone! Watch! Isabella say something. Isabella: I love Phi- Maddyfae: Shut up. (By the way, I'm a huge Phinebella shipper, so don't get me wrong.) (booing from Phinebella shippers) Maddyfae: It was just am example! Geez! Phineas: What was she about to say? Maddyfae: You... Oblivious... Little... *****'RANDOM BREAK!'***** ***'Later!'*** Maddyfae: So... We're back.... Phineas: She almost killed me.... I'm scared now... O.o" Maddyfae: You should be. Phineas: And I don't know why she was annoyed! Maddyfae: You're such an oblivious idiot! *getting annoyed* Isabella: Calm down! We don't want you strangling Phineas again. Maddyfae: *sighs* Fine. Anyways the next question is from AgentP- (Perry starts sweating) Maddyfae: Not you, Perry. AgentP is a user. Phineas: Huh? Maddyfae: ...nothing.... So anyways the question is... "Pickle flavored banana (NOW WITH 100% POTASSIUM OF A BANANA!) or grilled asdf?" What the...? Hm. Well, I hate pickles and I'm afraid of what "asdf" might be... So I'm going with the letter 'Q'. Candace: ...What? Maddyfae: Exactly. Buford: I love grilled asdf! Baljeet: You love ALL foods! And asdf is gross! Buford: No one disses grilled asdf! No one! Baljeet: Yumm... I love grilled asdf! *scared smile* Buford: That's what I thought. Phineas: I have to go with pickle flavored banana... Ferb: *thumbs up* Isabella: *sighs lovingly* Me too... *hearts in eyes* Maddyfae: *cough cough* Irving: Whatever Phineas says, so do I! Maddyfae: *tries not to say what she's thinking* Perry: Gyuyuyuyuyu...... Maddyfae: Well said, Perry! So, I think that's all who needs to answer right now! Be back soon with the next question! Maddyfae: And we're back! We have two questions this time! (Big "Ooooo" from audience) Maddyfae: They're from FiresideGirl10! And we have.... *Do you like Penguinz!? *Do you like cheese? Yes, and yes :D Especially on burgers! (Which I'm talking about, I'm not telling! >:) *evil laugh*) Candace: Sure... And I'm allergic to dairy. :P Vanessa (That's right changing it up): Um, sure.... Ferb: When did you get here, Vanessa? Vanessa: I have know idea. Ferb: Well, I'm glad you're here ^_^ Vanessa: Right... Maddyfae: This is the most Ferb's said this entire thing! Ferb: Yes, yes it is. Maddyfae: So... Everyone else's answers? Jeremy: Penguinz and cheese are cool, I guess... *slightly confused face* Stacy: Penguinz are AMAZING! And so is cheese. Maddyfae: Right.... Phineas: Penguinz and cheese are awesome! Isabella: *hearts in eyes* Yea.... Maddyfae: *cough cough* Irving: If Phineas says that, then so do I! Maddyfae: ......Creep. Well, there's the answers! We have no more questions (at the moment) so please send some! :D (Or I'll MAKE you! >:) *evil laugh*) Maddyfae: Woo! Another question from TotalDramaRox97! Our question is...... "Do you watch iCarly and if yes, do you ship Creddie or Seddie?" Well.... I haven't watched iCarly in like forever..... Hm. Well, I'll go with Seddie. Baljeet: What does that even mean? Maddyfae: It's a show. And "Creddie" and "Seddie" are relationship names... Baljeet: Oh. Maddyfae: Some examples for you guys are..... *Phinebella (One of my favs :D) Isabella: Wait.... Phinebella, as me and Phineas? *hearts in eyes* Maddyfae: Yep! You wouldn't believe how many people want you together! The there are weirdos, who like Ferbella.... Isabella: *freaked out look* Maddyfae: Phineas, you haven't said anything! Phineas: Huh? Oh, you're talking about relationships and me and Isabella are great friends! Everyone: *facepalm* Maddyfae (while facepalming): *sigh* When will you grow up? Anyways other shipping are.... *Canderemy (Candace and Jeremy smile) *Ferbnessa (Ferb smiles) *Baljisti, Balginger, Baljendy (Baljeet blushes) And then there are crack shippings such as.... *PhinFerb *Bujeet *Baljinda Yea... People are gross. Baljeet: I'm never going to be the same again... O.o Maddyfae: Yep... Wow, we got off topic (like we always do...)... So yea... Thanks for the question, TDR! Please send more! Maddyfae: We're back, with a new question from Cupcakey. We have, "What is your biggest dream?" Well.... I dream big so I have many.... I guess one of them is to become an astronaut and go to space (Maybe even Mars or the moon!).... *sighs happily* Phineas: Me and Ferb can take you! We've been to space plenty! Maddyfae: Really? That'd be great! We could even do this question on the moon! Phineas: Great idea! Ferb, I know what we're doing tonight! *****'Small Intermission'***** Phineas: And... That's about it! Come on everybody, get into a space ship and put on a space suit! Except the audience. We'll broadcast from the moon! Maddyfae: Awesome! (Gets on space suit and goes into a rocket) 5 4 3 2 1 BLASTOFF! *****After Landing on the moon***** Maddyfae: So, everyone's here? Alrighty. This is SO cool! Thanks Phineas and Ferb! Ferb: *thumbs up* Phineas: You're welcome! Maddyfae: Come here, guys! (Gives them a hug) Isabella: *glare* Maddyfae: I'd never steal him from you, Izzy! Isabella: ....Good. Phineas: *confused* Maddyfae: So, anyways, what's everyone else's answers? Phineas: I hope to be the greatest inventor ever! Isabella: *hearts in eyes* You already are, Phineas. *smiling* Phineas: Thanks, Isabella! What's your dream? Isabella: *cough* For you to notice me... *cough* Phineas: Huh? Anyways, I hope it comes true for you! Isabella: *facepalm* Maddyfae: *starts walking around the moon* This is so much fun! Candace: That was... Random. Maddyfae: Yes. Yes it was. What's your dream? Candace: To bust my brothers! For once! (starts going a bit insane...) Maddyfae: I should've known.... Everyone else? Ferb: I'd like to be a director. Baljeet: To be the best in my math class! Buford: Nothing. Maddyfae: Are you sure? Buford: Yep. Maddyfae: Really? Buford: Yes. Maddyfae: ....Fine. Perry: Gyuyuyuyuyu..... Patty (who has done nothing at all, yet....): Gyuyuyuyuyu.... Isabella: I think they like each other! ^_^ Phineas: Maybe, Patty will lay an egg! Isabella: *sighs happily* Yea.... :) Maddyfae: ANYWAYS! This is so awesome on the moon! Let's stay here for our next question! Well, until then, bye! (Goes and walks around the moon) Ooooo a moon rock! Maddyfae: You know before we start, I believe this is the only Q&A that went to the moon..... Hm. Anyways, we have a question from Tpffan5196! It is "Who are you enemies on the show?" Well.... I'd say I have quite a few. First, Irving! Irving: Hey! Maddyfae: Well you are really creepy..... And a stalker.... *looks over and sees him making Phineas on the moon's surface* Um...... Phineas: Is that my.... Face?! Irving: Yes.... And it will be here for millions of years! Maddyfae: *cough* Anyways.... On with my enemy list! Woo! Next is.... Albert! The conceited idiot, I hate! :D Albert (who appears out of no where): Well, you're just jealous of me! Maddyfae: See what I mean? Now go jump into the vast vacumn of space. *force him* Albert: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Almost everyone: YAY!!!! Maddyfae: Well, that solved that problem! My next enemy is..... Johnny! Vanessa needs to dump him and he needs to die in a hole. Ferb: Wait, Vanessa has a boyfriend? Maddyfae: I'm sorry, Ferb.... :( Ferb: :( Maddyfae: It's ok :) I'll find a way for him to die! :D Besides you know what one of your creators said? Ferb: What? Maddyfae: Dan Povenmire said that he'd like to see you and Vanessa get together when you're older and the age difference isn't as much. Ferb: :D Maddyfae: Well, it's nice to make someone's day! Besides where is Vanessa? (I didn't bring Johnny.) Hm. Maybe she didn't come. My next enemies are Thaddeus and Thor! They're full of themselves and Phineas and Ferb are so much better! Woo!!!!! Phineas: We only beat them because Candace told us to! Maddyfae: You're still better. :P Next on the enemy list is...... Professor Poofenplotz! She just was annoying. Doof is so much better! And funnier! Isabella: Professor.... Who? Maddyfae: *nervously* Um, no one..... Isabella: Ok..... Maddyfae: Well, I believe that's all my enemies! :D And now since I'm bored we're actually go on to our next questions (there's two)!! More questions from TDR! We have this time.... *Who is your favorite singer? *Why are you team Gale? Well, considering most of the music on my iPod is Glee, Phineas and Ferb- Phineas: ....You have some of our music? O.o Maddyfae: Yea..... Listen to this one.... *hands iPod with City of Love about to play* and tell me what you think in a bit. Phineas: Ok! *begins to listen* Isabella: Wait.... Is that—? Maddyfae: Yes, yes it is. Now anyways, like I was saying most of the music on my iPod is Glee, Phineas and Ferb, and Taylor Swift, I'll go with Taylor Swift. Candace: I LOVE Taylor Swift! Maddyfae: I know. Now to the next question.... Well, TDR, I guess it was because I thought Gale and Katniss were sweet together. :) I do like it when friends fall in love :) (Most of the time....) For example, Hermione and Ron :D, and *cough*Phineas and Isabella*cough*..... And at first, I thought Peeta and Katniss were forced and it wasn't real love..... So yea :D So, Phineas you listened to the song? Phineas: *slightly blushing* Yea............ Maddyfae: And...? Phineas: Well......... Did that really happen? Maddyfae: Yep. Phineas: Oh...... I'm sorry, Isabella.... *blushing* Isabella: It's ok, now.... Phineas: I didn't mean to ignore you.... Isabella: I know.... Phineas: I can take you back! Isabella: *hearts in eyes* Really? Phineas: Sure :) Isabella: But first we need to go back Earth...... Maddyfae: And finish this question. :P We'll go back after the next question. :P Then you can go to Paris. But be back by the next question! So, that's it for these questions! Thanks, Tpffan and TDR! And congrats, TDR, you helped a Phinebella moment! Woo! Maddyfae: It's our last questions (yes, we're answering more than one...) on the moon..... :'( I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!!! *cries* Ferb: *hands a tissue* Maddyfae: *sniffles* Thanks, Ferb.... Anyways.... The first question is from Nan! "What do you think of CandyCain?" CandyCain is awesome! I love it! Yet, I also love Canderemy.... Hm. Jeremy: Wait.... What is this about? Maddyfae: Nothing.............. *awkward* Maddyfae: Next question! From..... PoptartPlus!!!! She said.... "Do you like waffles? Crud; last one was me. And yes, I MUST know that information" Ooooo.... Urgent! And yes! I do like waffles!!!! They are AMAZING!!!! And this question everyone can answer! Yay! Phineas: Yes! Ferb: *thumbs up* Isabella: Definitely! Buford: Yep. Baljeet: Yum :) Candace: If they are made without dairy, then, yes. Stacy: Totally! ****Almost everyone answers yes except....**** Albert (who somehow is living after jumping into space): No. They're horrible. Maddyfae: WHAT????!!!!! YOU DARE INSULT WAFFLES???!!!! DIE!!!!! (Again!!!!) -----A Little Later.....----- Maddyfae: *rubs hands together* Well, let's hope he doesn't come back! Again! So before we answer our next questions, get into the spaceships! Now! ***Piles into Spaceships*** -----A little later (again)----- Maddyfae: Well, now we are back to our normal Q&A studio! And hopefully he doesn't come... Anyways! Next questions! From The Regurgitator (Gurgy)!! *Stacy: Has anyone told you how FREAKING CUTE you are? *Also, do you like pie? Well, Stacy..... Stacy: Um.... Sure.... *smiles a bit awkwardly* But thanks, I guess.... *awkward!* Maddyfae: And answer to the next question: YES! Especially my dad's apple pie! :) And we all like pie, right? *glares* *everyone nods nervously and quickly* Maddyfae: That's what I thought. Thanks for the questions, Nan, Poptart, and Gurgy! :) See ya next time! Isabella: Wait! Don't forget, Phineas is taking me to Paris! Maddyfae: Ooooo, that's right! Have fun! Be back by the next question! Phineas: Well, I can quickly remodel one of the rockets and we can be there quick, Izzy! Isabella: Yay :) -----A little later (3rd time!)----- Phineas: Ok, I've got it! Come on, Izzy! Isabella: *goes with Phineas* Phineas: Bye, guys! See you soon! *leaves on modified rocket with Isabella* Maddyfae: Well, now we're done! Till the next questions are sent in, bye! :D Maddyfae: We need more questions, or Phineas and Isabella will never come back!!! *dramatic music* Please send more questions! Maddyfae: ...I haven't updated this in forever..... For all I know, Phineas and Isabella could've died in Paris...... Maybe one day I'll answer your questions.... Or maybe not... O_o Maddyfae: Well, this page has died and I never finished answering questions. Anyone interested in a part 2? Category:Fanon Works Category:Q&A Category:Maddyfae's Pages Category:Dialogue